Heated styling irons (e.g., curling irons) are used to form hair to a wide variety of styles, such as curling hair to impart a curl that does not naturally occur or straightening hair to remove a kink or curl. For example, a circular or semicircular-shaped curl can be created by wrapping hair around the outer surface of a heated cylindrically shaped curling iron tip.
Conventional curling irons include a cylindrical curling mandrel having a clamping member that fits about a portion of the mandrel. During use, the curling mandrel can be heated and a strand of hair is clamped against the mandrel by the clamping member. Hair can be curled by rotating the mandrel to cause the clamped hair to be wrapped around the mandrel. Heat applied to the mandrel can alter the texture of the hair so as to curl it. After a predetermined amount of time, the clamping member is moved away from the mandrel, and the curled hair is unwound. Some conventional devices include a motorized heated mandrel that can rotate to wind hair around the mandrel using an electric motor.
However, conventional styling straighteners do not have a function to prevent the user's skin from being burnt by the straightener's heat, and there have been burn problems in the process of user's hair styling.